


I'm Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Burp Kink, Burping, Diarrhea, Drunk Driving, Farting, Fast Food, M/M, Parties, Scat, malegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's gas kink and scat. Sorry.





	I'm Sorry

Clay Jensen did not do well at parties. He was shy, awkward, and had a dry sense of humor that led him to be the quiet one hiding in the corner until the party ended. Because of this, he typically had no interest in attending parties.

Clay also agreed to go to one anyway, with his boyfriend Tony. He started dating Tony about a month after Hannah Baker’s suicide. On a lonely school night, Clay had trudged into Tony’s room and confessed that he reciprocated romantic feelings for Tony. That is to say, Clay had spent a fair share of time wondering why he was jealous of Tony’s boyfriends before realizing it was because _he_ wanted to be Tony’s boyfriend.

Anyway, Tony begged Clay to go to senior Emma Burkley’s party, since she always threw the craziest and most over-the-top parties. “It’ll be fun,” echoed Tony’s voice in Clay’s mind. 

Clay waited outside of his house in the orange streetlights, impatiently tapping his foot. About five minutes later, Tony’s familiar red car pulled in, and Tony opened the passenger side door. “Hurry up, Clay!” Tony demanded sort of posessively, to which Clay nervously replied with a nod.

“Soooo... Emma, huh?” Clay awkwardly tried to strike up a conversation, making Tony smirk in amusement.

Tony’s eyes on the road, he answered, “God knows she’ll have loads of alcohol there.”

Clay gave a firm smile, saying, “Yes! Alcohol. That’s like my favorite thing.” It wasn’t funny at all, so Tony shouldn’t have laughed, but he did. Clay’s awful, quirky commentary always made Tony laugh.

They pulled into the driveway of what could only be described as the nicest house Clay had ever been invited to. Its lawn was pristine, trimmed, and deep green; the windows were large and the panes were crystal clear. Little lamps stuck out of the ground, glowing in the night air. “Well, let’s go in, Clay.” Tony turned his car off, pulling the key out and carefully stowing it to his person.

“Um, what if she doesn’t remember me?” Clay suggested with a frown as he stepped up to the door. 

Tony patted his back and emerged in front of him. “I’m sure she will, babe.” At the door, Tony rang the doorbell. Emma opened up and waved Clay and Tony inside.

“Hey, you two are early. So,” she said with a smile, before she directed them to a large dining room table, “here’s all of the snacks. There’s a salad bar, lots of wine and vodka, beer in the mini fridge for you men, and lots of pizza is on the way. But feel free to help yourselves!” She walked away quickly, with somewhere else to be.

Already, Tony got some beer, trying to offer Clay some by holding a can to his face. “Dude, that stuff tastes like _piss_.” Clay declined, setting it back in the fridge.

“Suit yourself,” Tony said, chugging his can of beer in one go. “ _OUUUUURP!_ ” He burped, a nauseating smell hitting Clay’s nose.

“Sick!” Clay recoiled, suppressing laughter. He really hoped Tony wouldn’t do that too much more as the night went on. Often, during their movie nights, Tony would be extremely gassy, and Clay would say nothing. He didn’t want to tell Tony to stop. At a party, though? Having a burping and farting ace was a bit of a problem.

More guests started to pool in, and like clockwork, men consistently visited the mini fridge and grabbed a beer. Each time a new guy grabbed a beer, Tony would burp “hello” to them, getting lots of laughter in return.

“Tony, c’mon, stop, that’s so immature,” Clay pleaded as his face pinkened. His arms were crossed and his lower half was obscured behind a chair. Mostly because he found himself growing harder at the sound and smell and pride of Tony’s beer belches. 

“What Clay, you never seen anyone burp before?” Tony laughed, downing another can of beer. Right after he gulped it down, he intimately leaned closer to Clay’s face, releasing a boisterous, wet burp. 

Horrified, and embarrassed with all of the other guests around, Clay wilted away from Tony, his mouth wobbling in an attempt to suppress his attraction. “Tony, stop it…” he whined.

“Bro, Tony’s got major talent. The world deserves to hear,” a nearby jock argued. Other guys chipped in with hearty laughs, agreeing. 

“You think that’s good? Watch this!” Tony said pridefully. He got down to the ground, laying on his back. He stuck out his ass, and stretched out his cheeks with his hands. Clay blushed, mortified more than ever before.

 _PPRBRBBBBBTBBRBRBBT!_ Wet, odorous gas loudly escaped in the most aggressive fart Clay had ever heard. Guys all around cheered and applauded, guffawing, whilst girls pointed and giggled hysterically. 

Without saying anything, Clay made hostile eye contact with his grinning boyfriend before quickly leaving the house, pushing through a crowd of teens. Chasing after him, Tony yelled, “Wait Clay! Clay, come back!”

Clay held his erect dick with his sweaty closed palms. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. Really, it wouldn’t bother him so much if it wasn’t literally his most dominant fetish.

“Babe, what’s going on -- _OOOUURP!_ ” Tony drunkenly tried to ask, cut off by his own power-belch. He rubbed his bloated beer belly, trying to coax more gas out.

“You embarrassed me, Tony. I’m really upset,” Clay said as he hid his furious erection. 

“Okay, seriously, you’re a shitty liar Clay.” Tony grunted, lifting up his leg to animalistically rip greasy ass.

“W-What’re you talking about?” Clay stammered.

“So what were you more embarrassed about, again? Me burping and farting, or the fact that it turned you on?" Tony asked, a sly grin on his face.

Anxiety rose in Clay’s chest as he heaved frantically. “Tony…” He wanted to scream. It was absolutely dreadful to realize that this entire time, Tony had been intentionally arousing him in public.

“C’mon, I see your boy stickin’ out your pants. Let’s get in the car and address him.” Tony recommended, his stomach gurgling right before he farted loudly once again. As the stench hit his nose, Clay couldn’t resist. 

“Aren’t you drunk?” Clay asked worriedly as he got in the car.

“Meh… I’m tipsy,” Tony replied, his belly giving a slosh as he plopped down into the driver's’ seat. Starting the car, Tony closed his door, and rolled up all of the windows. Clay had a hunch why he did that.

It was proven correct when Tony unleashed a mighty, bubbly fart onto his seat, the sickly scent assaulting his nose. It hung rank in the car, trapped inside. “Ugh, Tony!” Clay said in false anger. The grin on Tony’s face formed even wider.

“Hah, Clay, I’m gonna pick up some burgers really fast, too. Need some fuel.” Tony said, patting his stomach.

At the drive-thru window, Tony requested lengthy order of pure garbage. “Okay, so that’ll be two spicy chicken sandwiches, two double cheeseburgers, and one extra large soda?”

Tony nodded, “Yes m’aam.” Clay cringed, hoping they didn’t notice Tony’s subtle slurring. 

“You know I’m not eating any of that, right?” Clay scoffed as he squirmed against his uncomfortably tall dick.

“Course not! That’s all for me,” Tony proudly laughed, pulling into the second window.

Within twenty minutes, they arrived at Clay’s house; his parents were thankfully out of town. Sitting on top of Clay’s bed, Tony scarfed down his food. His mouth made unintentionally sloppy sounds, his drool and the grease from food combining into a nasty veil of filth on his face. Clay’s groin was on fire, restless from being neglected.

Finally, Clay brought one of his hands to the unattended erection, lightly pulling it in a circular motion. Amused, Tony belched, “ _UUURP!_ Damn, Clay. Can’t wait, can you?”

“Tony, you are giving me fucking blue balls,” he hissed in return.

“Blue balls, huh?” Tony said as he chewed, having already finished most of his meal. “How’s this for blue balls?” He came over and sat atop Clay’s bulge, releasing a weak dry sounding fart, before ending it incredibly sloppily in a wet blast.

“Fuck,” Clay moaned, his dick jittery in unbridled arousal. But something unexpected had begun to drip out of Tony’s pant with the last bubbly explosion. 

Hungry, Tony pulled his soiled trousers down, revealing his puckered butthole, its pink flesh expanding and convulsing as it released gooey shit. Tony backed his ass into Clay’s face, farting and dumping out scat all the while. Clay’s winced for a moment, but drank in it, sniffing the smelly sludge encasing Tony’s buttcheeks, drowning in the erotic disgustingness of it all.

He began to jerk himself off hard to the scent and taste, Tony’s ass continuing to pour even more juicy shit onto the cumulative pile on Clay’s face.

Clay swallowed to make room for Tony’s next batch, Tony’s asshole kissing at Clay’s filthy face. It continued giving him smeary kisses, the tan skin grossly caked in absolutely vile shit.

Ejaculating, Clay made a shrill and feminine gargle, prompting Tony to get up. Tony took a step back, admiring his own work. “Damn, I did good…” Tony said, patting Clay on the head lovingly.


End file.
